game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Fog of War: Insurrection Multiplayer Trailer
The Fog of War: Insurrection Multiplayer Trailer is a trailer released for Fog of War: Insurrection. Detailing some of the game's features and multiplayer maps the trailer is approximately three minutes in length. It was edited in-game using the Theater Mode feature. The following is a transcript for the trailer. Transcript The screen is black, the trailer starts off with the song "The Stroke (instrumental)" by Billy Squier, followed by the words. NINE100 Studios presents'' ''A '''Crystal Perfection Game'' The screen slowly fades from black and shows a four man team of 75th Ranger Regiment Operators inside a UH25 Karem, the perspective of the trailer changes to a soldier equipping a Detachable Sound Suppressor to his XCR SOPMOD II, this is followed by a quick ammunition check and turning the weapons safety off. The soldiers are debriefed on the mission objective by Spaceman. '' '''Spaceman: '"Team be advised, intel shows enemy strong points near your position. Eliminate all enemy hostiles to take back F.O.B Raven and regain control, the objective location provides minimal cover, i recommend you dig-in. Over. " As the debriefing finishes, the soldier activities his Heads-Up Display. A countdown appears on the screen followed by the word drop, the soldier looks down and hits a button. The panel underneath the soldier opens and he falls through. The perspective of the trailer changes once again as a low angle shot is shown of the ground, the eight soldiers drop and their impact creates a flurry of dust covering the screen. As the dust subsides, a mid-angle fully body shot of the eight soldiers is shown. Some are outfitted with standard Ranger gear while others are seen with unique uniforms, helmets and exo-chassis's. The music stops as eight soldiers split into a four men squad as both diverge left and right, the screen changes and shows a Ranger Squad walking through a tight alleyway. The screen flashes to one of the squad members aiming his weapon above him, another flash shows another squad member aiming his weapon straight, another flash shows a soldier holding a combat blade, the last member of the squad is shown aiming his weapon behind the squad. As these scenes flash, a screaming sound is heard. A full shot of the squad is seen as the faint noise of an explosive being primed is heard Ranger Operative: "Fuck!" The music plays again aa a mine underneath the squad explodes, in slow motion the effect of the explosion is shown. The initial blast kills the squad, followed by a shock wave which sends glass and other loose materials flying in a 360 degree direction. The next scene shows a PAGF Soldier quickly dispatching three IDF Soldiers with a QSZ-58 Basuto, this scene is intersected by an IDF Soldier running across a roof top. He leaps off and assassinates the PAGF soldier, the scene is shown in a third-person perspective with cherry blossom trees and Mount Fuji are perfectly framed in the scene. Quietus Operatives are running away from barrage of bullets from a Jet inside a collapsing maze-like structure, one operator is killed by the jet as another operator strafes right just before the maze closes. Inside another maze-like structure the operator is killed by a Ranger. The next scene shows a Gunship firing upon a FA35 Dead Horizon as four Ranger Operatives board it, a quick flash shows the Field Asset taking down the Gunship as it falls towards the map. A birds eye view of various maps quickly flash on the screen. '''''Fog of War: Insurrection Category:Fog of War: Insurrection Category:Fog of War: Insurrection Trailer